


The Omega Centre

by Sanshal



Series: Omega 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had survived a severe medical condition as a pre-teen; forced to take a certain medication well into his teens for the treatment. Now he is healthy... but the fact that the medication had a little known after-effect of turning alphas into omegas goes undetected in Jared's case till he applies for and gets selected for a highly competitive student-exchange programme.<br/>Now he is forced to give up his family and move in with 'his' alpha- a stranger chosen by the government whom he has never met before; but is expected to bear offspring for by the end of the year.</p><p><b></b>This part: At The Omega Centre aka the TOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Centre

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dub-con, Mentions of mpreg, A/B/O society (should I even warn for that?), Under-age (Jared is 17), Alpha!Jensen, (Virgin)Omega!Jared, Language.
> 
> Disclaimer: Never met them; don’t know them... Just playing around- no profit.

Title: **_The Omega Centre_**

****

 

Jared was unnaturally silent on the ride to The Omega Centre. Dressed in his regulation tunic and drawstring pants, he kept his face pressed against the window; ignoring Jensen’s attempts at small-talk. Eventually the alpha took the hint and fell silent, sneaking discreet glances towards the younger man to gauge his mood.

Not surprisingly, the prime parking area just in front of TOC gates was unavailable. “Would you like me to drop you off here while I search for a parking spot or do you think you’re okay to walk?” Jensen asked.

“Walk.” Jared answered through clenched teeth- hopefully that would grant him a few extra minutes to compose himself. Seeing the imposing gates of TOC had somehow reawakened his terror and he idly wondered if the single slice of dry toast he’d managed to swallow in the morning was about to make a re-appearance.

Jensen successfully found a parking spot barely half- a-block away and went round the front of his car to hold the door open for his omega. Jared scowled at the out-dated expression of chivalry but nevertheless, accepted the hand offered to help him step out of the car.

When he markedly refused to accept the offered elbow; Jensen continued to walk, not bothering to keep a proprietary hand on the younger man. Jared watched the man for a second, before his attention was grabbed by the heavy wrought-iron gates looming closer with every step. His steps gradually slowed as they neared the centre until they stopped completely. With a deep breath he gazed between the daunting gates of the place he had been dragged to kicking-and-screaming barely a month ago and the reducing size of Jensen’s back as the alpha moved away from him..

And it abruptly struck him that no one was holding onto him now- that there were no chains to yank him back and if there ever was an opportunity to escape: _This...Was...It._

Without a second thought, he twisted around and ran in the opposite direction to his original route. He ignored the protests of his sore body, running with everything in him; even so it wasn’t long before he heard the soft thuds of someone following him. He didn’t bother to check; knowing that a nanosecond could cost him his advantage- and from the sound of footfalls behind him-, it appeared that there was just a single person in pursuit; at the most two. With a little luck, he might just manage to get away.

Jared was totally unprepared for the strong arms that abruptly wrapped around him, hauling him into a narrow alley between two skyscrapers. Unable to see the person behind him, he fought back; sending his elbow back to strike hard against the soft mid-section of his captor. The loud grunt proved that he’d hit the target perfectly; but instead of releasing him completely, the man simply pulled him closer- manoeuvring them so that Jared’s arms were immobilized with his own.

In a last ditch attempt to free himself, Jared bent his head and sank his teeth into the forearms encircling his chest like steel-bands. The muffled gasp from behind felt like victory, but the omega soon realized that despite the pain, the man hadn’t relaxed his hold even fractionally. Feeling cornered and vindictive at having his escape blocked; Jared deepened the bite- determined to rip out a chunk of flesh to make up for having his freedom snatched away.

The alpha behind him never made a sound, and as the coppery tang of blood filled his mouth, Jared realized that his captor was stroking his side with his free hand- trying to sooth him. As the blood-lust gradually cleared, he also became aware of a soft murmur of nonsensical words being whispered into his ears in a familiar voice and it was with an inexplicable pang of regret that he released the hand he had been chewing on, “Jensen?”

And that must have been the magic phrase because the steel-bands holding him prisoner were suddenly gone.  
 “It’s me.” The alpha confirmed.

Jared’s eyes skittered away from the bleeding wound on the man’s left forearm, “S’rry.”

A warm hand brushed his bangs away from his eyes, “it’s okay, Kiddo.”

He raised his eyes then, surprised when he found no recrimination in the green gaze.

“Allow me to give you a tip,” The alpha told him, smiling slightly, “If you’re planning to run; don’t do it when you’re wearing those institutional clothes.” ...a wink, “Also? Try to avoid taking off from a public place where you have witnesses.”

Jared ducked his head- _why wasn’t the alpha angry?_

“And I’d appreciate being in on the plan next time so that I can work with you rather than against, you know?”

That made the omega’s head jerked up in surprise, “You’ll help me?”

Jensen shrugged, “If you let me.”

“Then let me go, please.”

The alpha’s eyes skittered away from those wide-hopeful hazel eyes, “I can’t... Not now; not _here._ Somebody else will catch you, Jared. And what then?”  He placed a tentative hand on the omega’s shoulder, “We’ll need to plan this really well. So that you don’t get caught; ‘coz trust me, Kiddo- you don’t want to be the omega caught escaping.”

“So there’s no way out?”

“Not right now.” Jensen admitted apologetically.

Jared nodded; shoulders slumping in defeat as wordlessly accepted the sealed bottle to rinse his mouth and clear the taste of blood from his palate.

Walking back towards the TOC, Jensen paused next to their car to grab a jacket and cover the vicious bite mark Jared had left on his skin. It wasn’t long before he seemed to hone in on Jared’s unease; gently taking Jared’s hand and guiding it to his belt-loops. It was a compromise between walking ‘free’ and being guided by the hand and Jared flashed him a grateful smile.

Apparently he wasn’t the only omega looking to escape because they had barely taken a handful of steps inside the gates of the TOC when a mangy haired girl- barely older than thirteen and attired in the cream coloured regulation flannel of an omega bumped into Jensen.  
Terrified blue eyes morphed into relief when the alpha moved aside imperceptibly to allow her to pass. Unfortunately for her, _her alpha_ gave chase seconds later, bringing her down with a lunge.

Jensen pulled Jared closer murmuring, “Don’t watch.”

Except, the younger man kept watching from where he had buried his face into the alpha’s chest- as helpless to turn his eyes away as a witness to a train wreck. He flinched when the girl’s alpha slapped her viciously, splitting her lip and holding her down as he snapped steel handcuffs on the already bruised wrists of the minor. Jared heaved a sigh of relief when the man finally got up from where he had been pinning her; but failed to curb his horrified gasp when the man chained the girl’s ankles together as well.

He felt Jensen rubbing his back soothingly as the duo walked past them and Jared noticed the splotches of blood on the girl’s tunic. This time, it was Jared who reached for Jensen’s belt-loops.

He stuck close to the alpha as the man filled in the paper work; head bent and posture text-book perfect.

They were handed a token with Jared’s details printed on it once Jensen was done and directed to the next counter. The beta greeted them- or Jensen at least, with a friendly smile; “Do you have a collar with you?” She enquired politely.

Jensen balked, “Collar?! He doesn’t need one!”

“It’s Centre policy, Alpha. Any Omega without a collar is liable to be assigned to a Centre-approved alpha.” She recited in a monotone, “Unless you are willing to have your omega reassigned, I must insist on a collar, Sir.”

Jared tugged on the belt-loops discreetly, relieved when Jensen turned to him askance. Perfectly aware that he could- _shouldn’t_  ‘tell’ his alpha to do something he made his expression as pleading as he knew how; hoping the older man would take the hint.  
He did: “I- no... Fine, give me the damn collar.”     

When Jensen turned to Jared with the freshly tagged collar in hand and a grimace on his face; the omega knew enough to bare his neck without a protest- after all it wasn’t something in the alpha’s power to change.

Once Jared was collared, Jensen turned back to the beta woman at the counter, “Leash?”

She grinned like he had just made her day by asking for it as she handed him a slender chain of delicate steel links.

  
Jared stared apprehensively at the leash, taken aback when instead of attaching one end of the lead to the rings in his collar; the alpha wrapped it around his own wrist before offering the free end to Jared. The beta frowned at Jensen’s action but didn’t comment- apparently the way the alpha used the leash was not specified in their _centre policy._ They were shown the waiting room where Jensen collapsed on the couch and pulled the younger man on his lap- tucking him like a child under his chin and ignoring the annoyed glances thrown their way.

Jared curled into himself to make him seem smaller than his actual size- for the first time grateful to have an alpha bigger than him. He closed his eyes as he burrowed closer into Jensen, trying to ignore the memories of this place and focussing only on the calm strength exuded by his alpha.

It wasn’t long before one of the orderlies held out a hospital robe to Jensen, “Would you like your Omega to remain covered for the duration of the check-up; Sir?”

Jared held his breath; abruptly realizing that a few of the omegas kneeling on the floor next to their alphas weren’t clothed-and wondering what Jensen would choose.

“Thank you.” The alpha accepted graciously without a moment’s hesitation, “Is there somewhere he could change?”

The woman nodded, leading them to a room in the back where a row of tiny cubicles lined the wall- serving as the changing room.

Jensen jerked his head towards a free stall, “I’ll wait here.”

The alpha mustered a smile for three sets of alphas with their omegas in tow that entered after them and left; but there was no sign of Jared. It was bordering on twenty minutes when Jensen ventured a hesitant knock. “Jared?”

“...”

“Let me in, please?”

Jared didn’t bother replying, it’s not like the doors had latches on them anyway. Still he was startled into looking up when the alpha stepped into the tiny cubicle.

The first thing that Jensen noticed was his omega’s blood-shot eyes; his instincts screaming at him to make it right as he kneeled next to the boy, “What’s wrong?”

He cringed at the lameness of the question, his sarcastic inner dialogue muttering ‘ _try everything’_ and nearly missed Jared’s actual answer, “The robe’s too small.”

“Huh?” Jensen blinked stupidly, realising only then that Jared was wearing the pyjamas under the hospital-gown. He put his hands under omega’s upper-arm, hauling him to his feet to take a look...And winced.

The TOC issue hospital-like gown was obviously meant for the more petite omegas- barely managing to keep Jared’s modesty even with the pyjamas underneath.

“I’ll see if I can get a larger size.”

“This _is_ the largest size.”

Jensen still turned the corner up to check for himself and found the bold ‘XL’ on the tag.  
“Okay, you can just wear the tunic and pants in that case.”

Jared shook his head miserably, “It’s either this or nothing... but thanks for offering.”

Jensen pulled the boy to himself, slipping an arm around the slim waist and reaching for the drawstring, “Like pulling off a band-aid; alright?”  
Jared nodded, leaning forward to press his face against Jensen’s shoulder.  
“On the count of three?”

Another nod, but this time the fingers clenched against the alpha’s jacket.

“One. Two...” and Jensen yanked on the string, allowing the pants to pool around Jared’s ankles. He heard a hitched sob as he bent to retrieve the discarded items and helplessly combed his fingers through the chocolate bangs.

Jared closed his eyes, fingers scrambling awkwardly over the too short hem of the robe as he vainly tried to cover himself better.  
Jared allowed himself to be lead when Jensen put a hand on the back of his neck; guiding him back to the waiting room and curled up on his alpha’s lap for a second time- this time careful to keep his legs together to make sure he didn’t flash anyone accidently.

The check-up was as horrifying as Jared had expected; although Jensen was a revelation; scowling darkly as Jared was manhandled into the chair and his legs strapped into the stirrups. He bucked wildly as the technician roughly checked him over, only subsiding when Jensen came forward to grasp his hand. Desperate for any sort of respite, he latched onto the alpha’s hand- never letting go even as the technician was replaced by the doctor.

He couldn’t help but whimper when they announced they were going to test his ‘sensitivity’ next; feeling his eyes burn with humiliation as his traitorous body responded ‘ _beautifully’_ (-The doctor’s verdict) to his ministrations. In a way it was a worse breach of his privacy than it had been with Jensen; because despite taking his virginity, the older man had never forced him to enjoy the act.

Jared changed back into the tunic and pants faster than a blink- grateful to be wearing the shapeless things again after the disaster of the Centre-issue ‘robe’. He was surprised when Jensen directed him to another waiting room instead of the exit but moved without protest, curling up for a third time on the alpha’s lap. This time he allowed his body to give in to the exhaustion and buried his face in the crook of his alpha’s neck, relaxing when strong fingers began to stroke his back. He didn’t realize he had actually managed to doze off till he was woken by the Jensen’s soft call of ‘Jay’ and callused fingers tapping his cheek gently. He didn’t protest as Jensen helped him to his feet, the strong arm coming around to curve around his waist.

The Beta watched silently as the young alpha stopped his Omega from kneeling at his feet and commanded him to sit in the other chair. It was only after the - _rather tall_ , omega was settled that the two turned to her.

She gave a brisk nod before focusing on their documents, “Alpha Ackles, Jared; I must confess: you are one of our more unusual pairings.”  
Green eyes narrowed at her words but she bit back a smile as the omega hunched in on himself.

“What do you mean?”

“Just that Jared’s on the older side for a first-pairing Omega and you are one of the youngest alphas I’ve found here.”

Jensen relaxed, “My parents were considerably older when they had me; and despite being close to them I always felt that the generation gap was too much for them to really understand me, you know? Didn’t want that kind of relationship with own my kids…”

Jared glanced from the corner of his eyes at the alpha, biting back a smile at the unexpected rambling. The beta counsellor’s eyes on him quickly wiped the expression as he ducked his head again.

“That explains your age,” The woman continued as though she hadn’t just seen Jared lift his head to stare at his alpha like an untrained omega just a second ago; “What I fail to understand is your specification for your omega to be as old as possible-”

Jared turned sharply at that- _Jensen had specifically asked for an older omega?_

Jensen was nodding even before she finished, “Having a too young omega would virtually mean raising two kids… I’m not sure I’m ready to deal with that yet.”

“So… you’re saying you just want a single child?” The beta clarified, blue eyes narrowing.

“No!” Jensen recovered, “I’m not saying that at all… what I am saying is I’m not sure how well I could relate to- look, I’m not explaining this well, am I?” He asked with a self-deprecating laugh.

The woman’s eyes cleared, “On the contrary; I think I understand what you’re trying to say rather clearly. So, are you planning on using the same omega for all your births?”

Jared winced; hating the reminder that just popping out one kid wasn’t enough- he had to give birth to atleast three before being released from his ‘duties’… and from what he’d heard during his fortnight of ‘training’; if an alpha chose to ‘employ’ the same omega for all his children, they generally ended up as mates which actually meant that the omega was rarely given a choice to stop after three.

Jensen coughed awkwardly, “Well, I’ve known Jared for less than a day now… I believe it’s still too early to comment on that.”

“But that’s what you were planning on; when you applied for an omega to TOC?”

The alpha’s shoulders sank in defeat, “Yes. Yes, to be honest-that’s exactly what I’d imagined; but dreams and reality are rarely the same, you know?”

The perceptive blue gaze shifted to Jared then, and it appeared as though the woman was trying to bite back a smile at Jensen’s elusive reply; “And Jared? How do you feel about your alpha?”

He blinked, not having expected to have a question directed at him given how everybody at the TOC seemed to assume omegas were born voiceless. “Uh…”

“You may speak without fear, Omega.” The beta assured.

“He’s okay, I guess…” Jared shrugged, uncertain how else to reply- after all Jensen had taken everything from him that he’d once used to define himself. But then again, the alpha had been unfailingly ‘ _nice’._

“And you’re not facing any problems because of how you had believed yourself to be an alpha all these years?”

Jared mumbled a ‘no’, ducking his head to hide the traitorous tears which sprang to his eyes at the reminder. He felt a warm hand cover his and the swift to-and-fro movement of the thumb as it tried to soothe. Biting his lip, he offered a watery smile to Jensen, nodding his thanks at the offered comfort.

“It would appear you are finally beginning to settle: there’s a marked difference in the reviews from your trainers and what Jensen has said about you.” She continued; shuffling through the papers on her desk.

He blinked up; wondering if he was required to reply and feeling relieved when he wasn’t.

“I guess that wraps it up, gentlemen. If you could just sign the papers-" She held out the pen to Jensen, smiling beatifically when he was done as she handed him the papers, "Have a good day.”

 

                                                                               

Jensen turned to face _his omega_ then,one hand automatically coming to support Jared as he nodded his thanks at the beta and guided him  out. Both were eager to return the collar and leash at the counter and made quick work of undoing the clasps; Jensen pausing briefly to slip the token with Jared’s details into his wallet.

The omega didn’t comment: far too grateful at being allowed to leave the TOC and the prospect of a warm bath to worry about why Jensen had been asked to keep Jared’s card safely.

Jared’s eyes widened when the car stopped in front of what looked like another clinic; but he held his silence, mutely placing his hand in the alpha’s upturned palm and allowing himself to be escorted inside.  
Apparently Jensen had made an appointment for them beforehand because they only had to wait for a few minutes before being ushered inside the Doctor’s chamber.

“Jensen.” The brown-eyed older alpha greeted warmly, rising to shake Jared’s alpha’s hand.

“Dr. Morgan.” Jensen returned; an equally wide grin on his face, his left hand still draped around the omega’s slender waist.

The big coffee coloured eyes turned towards the boy then, “And you must be Jared. How’re you doing, Kid?”

The younger man ducked his head, unsure whether he was allowed to speak to alphas other than his own unless they were from the Centre.  
The silence would have bordered on awkward, but Jensen came to the rescue with a discreet cough, “Actually, we came here directly from TOC...”

The older man winced, “That’s rough. Shouldn’t you wait awhile before this, then? Let him get a little settled?”

“I’d actually prefer it if you confirmed the Centre’s verdict. Somehow I didn’t get the feeling that they really cared all that much for Jared’s well-being.”

“And how do you feel about that, Jared?” The doctor asked, once again focussing those perceptive eyes on the omega.

He shrugged; still not making eye-contact.

Jensen rubbed Jared’s back soothingly- whispering for his ears alone, “Do this for me baby, please? I’d feel a lot better knowing I didn’t end up damaging you permanently last night...”

Jared bit his lip; agreeing would mean having yet another alpha poke and prod at him; but he couldn’t deny the concern in Jensen’s eyes. He nodded.

Jensen pressed a quick kiss to his temple at his consent, “Thank you.”

“Fine, let’s get to it then.” The doctor announced, “Jensen, if you could wait outside-”

“Jeff...” Jensen interrupted.

“You don’t want to invade his privacy anymore than you already have, do you?”

The younger alpha hung his head, “I guess you’re right.”

It was then that Jared, who had been following the exchange silently all along, who shot his hand out to grab at his alpha’s wrist **:** _He had had enough of strange alphas touching him; and although he’d known Jensen for little more than twelve hours now, the man was his only source of safety at the moment._

 Turning huge hazel eyes towards the older man, he pleaded, “Can’t he stay; please?”

The doctor watched the way the omega held on tightly to the alpha’s hand and the earnest expression on the young face; forcing a smile, “If you don’t have a problem with having him around for your check-up; I don’t have anything to complain about, do I?”

Jeff watched with amusement as Jensen helped his young charge to the tiny changing cubicle in the corner. Instead of walking back to the doctor, the younger alpha stood guard in front of the curtain, extending his hand to help as the omega emerged dressed in the pale blue scrubs. He had to bite his lip to keep from grinning as Jared perched himself on the check up bed and instinctively reached for Jensen’s hand again as he waited for Jeff to begin the check-up.

To Jared’s immense relief, the doctor didn’t poke at him the way the technicians at TOC had done; and the examination was over in under a minute with the doctor telling Jensen that he would be prescribing an ointment to soothe the irritated skin, but otherwise Jared was ‘fine’.  
He went to change back into the Centre-issue clothes again but Jensen shook his head, handing him a plastic bag that Jared hadn’t noticed him carrying in.

Peering into the bag, he found a tee-shirt and soft cotton pants which obviously belonged to Jensen from their scent and were slightly lose on his gangly frame but fit him without a problem. He put his TOC clothes in the bag and stepped from behind the curtain to find the two alphas passionately discussing the diet chart the TOC had recommended for Jared.

Jeff turned to him as he walked towards them, “I would like you to get your blood-work done.”

Jensen bit his lip, “How long would it take?”

“Collecting the blood will be barely five-minutes... you’ll get your results tomorrow.”

“Anyway to get it done by today, doc?”

Jeff’s brows furrowed, “The TC/DC*, ESR and RBC count will barely take an hour... and your hormone levels may be a couple more... I guess if I put you in fast-track; you can get your results in say... four hours?”

“Sounds good”

“As long as Jared doesn’t object,” Jeff told him making the alpha realize that his omega had not actually consented to get his blood-work done.  
“Jay?”

Jared nodded, rolling up the sleeve without prompting to allow the doctor to collect his blood for the tests.

He followed Jensen out the side door, unable to help smiling as he realized that Jensen intended to buy him new clothes just so that he wouldn’t have to wear his TOC issue ones.

Dressed in ordinary clothes that didn’t mark him as an Omega made Jared feel something close to human again; though he privately felt that Jensen went slightly overboard with the number of tee-shirts and jeans he was purchasing.

The fact that his test results came back perfectly normal only added to the peace he was feeling. Even stepping back into the brick-facade house didn’t do anything to dull his spirits. He wondered how a plain set of clothes could make such a difference, but then decided he didn’t want to look the gift-horse in the mouth.

It was only when Jensen moved to prepare dinner that Jared stirred from the TV, remembering his ‘duties’, “You- uh...you don’t expect me to cook?”

“That depends, do you _want_ to cook?” The alpha returned with a smirk.

“I-I wouldn’t mind, I guess?”

Jensen nodded, stopping from where he was about to chop red-onions to glance at him, “Jared... do you _know_ how to cook?”

Jared felt his cheeks colour as he shook his head- the TOC tried to impart basic cooking skills to all its omegas; but given Jared’s _other_ issues, the fact that he didn’t even know how to boil eggs was considered to be a minor matter.

Jensen gave him a knowing smile, “That’s cool- most alpha kids don’t learn till they end up on their own...I’ll teach you the basics, okay?... so that if someone from the Centre comes over, you won’t have to lie.”

Jared nodded.

Jensen watched him for a moment before apparently coming to a decision, “Alright, c’mere.”

He rose on shaky legs, all his euphoria disappearing when Jensen sat him at the table with a chopping board, “Just chop them, okay?”

Jared bit his lip, nodding. But he hadn’t even made the first cut before Jensen was stopping him with a loud, “Jeez, man... you don’t have any idea; do ya?”

Jared blushed, shaking his head in affirmation.

“Fine, I’ll show you.” The alpha summoned him to the counter before stepping behind him, hemming him in between the counter and his own body.

Jared felt his heart-rate pick up in alarm but forced himself to still as Jensen reached around him to manipulate his fingers on the pink vegetable- curling Jared’s fingers under his own. Jensen’s other hand folded over Jared’s on the hilt of the kitchen knife as he moved the arm to make the first cut.

“My knives are really- _really_ sharp; so be careful. I don’t want you hurting yourself accidentally.”

Jared nodded, watching as Jensen positioned the half-onion on the chopping board before showing how to hold it in place to make sure it didn’t slip while he was slicing it.

“Always fold you fingers this way- it reduces chances of you mistaking your fingers for the vegetable.” He instructed; showing Jared as he worked, “Now try it yourself.”

Jensen watched as he went through the rest of the half and picked up the second piece before nodding and moving away.  
As he worked his way through the onions and then the tomatoes and carrots; Jared could still feel the line of heat on his back where the alpha had pressed up against him to teach him the basics of vegetable- chopping.

Jensen limited him to just chopping-duty for the night, and as Jared watched the alpha efficiently putter around the kitchen; he found himself wondering if it would be all that terrible to just give in and just _become_ the Omega the TOC expected him to be.

 

 

All his mellow feelings evaporated the second Jensen stopped him from heading into the guest bedroom for the night with a firm, “You’ll be sleeping with me, Jared.”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞  
[  
](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/12661.html)

**A/N** -  TC/DC, ESR, RBC count*=Total Count/Differential Count, Erythrocyte Sedimentation Rate, Red Blood Corpuscle count; all parts of a standard haemogram


End file.
